


An inviting home

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spicy Fluff, boyfriend clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Love derails a morning routine with the most simple of surprises.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	An inviting home

With him and his partner taking a small break from their little journey together, in order to rest a bit at home, Erik took the opportunity to get breakfast done, calmly finishing making some tea. 

He was used to sleeping on the ground by now, sure, but he’d never deny the opportunity to rest on a nice, comfy bed, specially one that was big enough for two. Also, he’d never get tired of this house they had for themselves allowing him to just laze around in shorts and loose tank tops. Truly, the best perk of having your own place.

Grabbing some loaves of bread, he searched around for butter, before hearing a knock on the kitchen’s door. “Hey there, El. Already awake? Don’t worry, your breakfast will be ready soon en-”

As he turned around to look at the man, Erik felt his brain stop and just focus all its energy into exactly one thing: Eleven was wearing his tunic, and nothing else. 

Oh, sure, he had seen his hero wearing even less. But this sight for sore eyes was just _ so _ inviting, with the hoodie adding playful cuteness to the mix, he couldn’t avoid taking in each inch of the bare legs and chest window that both fell just short of showing so much more.

“You left this behind, so… How do I look?”

Eleven only barely managed to finish that question, before Erik appeared in front of him in a flash, pinning him against a wall just as quickly. With his breath now noticeably faster, the rogue said.

“You know… If you stay like this in front of me any longer, I’ll have to ravish each bit of your body, right here, right now.”

Showing an interesting sort of shy confidence, Eleven replied, just a bit cockily, “What if I want you to do so?”

“... Breakfast will be late.”

“I can live with that. Can you?”

Grinning, he quickly swept his beloved off his feet, Eleven’s arms and legs locking around Erik, whose hands lifted the other man with ease at the same time they squeezed something through the tunic, the men’s loose clothing making very little effort to hide their happiness with the situation.

Yes. This little domestic place and existence brought many, many perks.


End file.
